Poem Time
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Ryan Evans is having a hard time with his past. What happens when he mets his dream boy, Jason Cross, who has a similar past. Can they help each other so no one dies?
1. Chapter 1

Alright yet another sick and twisted story. This contains sucide and slash tendencies. Ya I also don't own the characters. Happy Reading!

* * *

"Hey Ryan," Sharpay said walking with Zeke up to me.

"Hi Shar," I said kissing her cheek, "Hi Zeke."

"Hi," Zeke said smiling and pointing to his cheek.

Laughing I kissed his cheek and pulled back. Looking at him I saw him swoon slightly as a joke. Mock glaring at him I pulled my backpack out of my locker and put a black notebook into it.

"Ryan," Sharpay said looking at me with concern.

"Sharpay," Zeke said confused, "Are you alright?"

"You said you got rid of that," she said sadly.

"What's going on?" Zeke said looking at me.

"Sharpay," I said sighing, "Saying is a lot easier then doing."

"You promised me," she said tears filling her eyes.

"Zeke," I said ignoring her, "Take Sharpay to class."

Before either of them could say anything I walked away. I knew that Sharpay was extremely worried about me since she saw the notebook that I write poems and notes in, but I still needed it so badly.

The notebook had poems and notes about how I would kill myself. Two years ago, before we started high school, Sharpay found the notebook and read it. When she confronted me I convinced her not to tell our parents and that I would never do anything like that.

I'm not sure whether this is good or bad, because since I'm such a good actor she believed me. Guilt filled me and it still does, I just can't have her know that I'm suicidal. I told her it was for a project in on of my classes.

What she didn't know was that I had hidden razors in the rim of my hat and that there was a knife hidden in my room. She also doesn't know that I am planning on killing myself during summer, and summer break starts today.

Walking to Mrs. Darbus's class room I put on a fake smile that even fooled Sharpay and sat down. Taking out my notebook I started to write down a new poem. This one was like all the others.

Blood dripping to the floor

Hiding it even more

Silver mixing with the color

Making it look even duller

Skin opens to the air

Making my skin look fair

Can't stop as it goes

Watch as it slowly flows

Won't stop it now

Don't care even how

Falling to my death

Letting out my last breath

Blurry vision all I get

Shaky breath is all I let

Spinning slowly but picking speed

For my last words you should heed

Make time for love but don't you fall

For all that's wrong don't think at all

Looking down at my words I smiled sadly. I knew that the words were everything that I was feeling, but I hated myself for feeling them. Signing the poem I closed the notebook and blinked back the tears in my eyes.

The bell rang and I accidentally dropped my notebook and ran into Jason who dropped his stuff. Muttering an apology I grabbed a notebook and walked off. Sighing I went to my locker and stuffed the notebook away before grabbing my math book and walking to class.


	2. Chapter 2

*Jason's Point of View*

When Ryan ran into me I knew that something was wrong. Before I could say or do anything he picked up one of the two black notebooks and walked off. Sighing I picked up the other one and walked to my history class.

Opening the notebook I saw that it wasn't mine. I was going to close it when the words started to jump out at me. I didn't what to start to read it, but I knew that it was Ryan's notebook. Biting my lip I started to read.

Razorblade Teardrops was the title. I didn't want to read the rest of the poem if it was anything like the title. Looking around I made sure no one was looking before I started to read.

Draw across the skin

Hiding what has been

Silver reflecting in the light

Clinging to my skin tight

Blood surfacing to the air

Running what I left bare

Coming with my life

Streaming down my knife

Soul slowly stops to be

Lights dimming to me

Tears flowing down my face

Head no longer in this place

Fall faster than I thought

Blood coming a lot

Breathe for the last time

Covering up this rhyme

I gasped quietly when I read the words. Tears brimmed my eyes, though I didn't let them to fall. I couldn't believe that Ryan would write something like this. Looking at the date I saw that he wrote it about two weeks ago.

Flipping to the newest page I saw that he had written a poem that made my heart catch in my breath before I had to raise my hand and go to the bathroom. As I was walking I made sure that I had the notebook hidden in my pocket.

When I was in the bathroom I made sure that the door was locked before I let the tears start to fall. I never would have thought that Ryan would write things like this, but I knew his hand writing and he would never say a work was his if it wasn't.

Sighing I wiped my tears and flipped to the last page. I didn't want to read it, but I thought that if I knew what he was thinking that I would have a better sense to help him get past this.

The night falls to deaf ears

As the moon light reflects my tears

The times that made me wait in hope

Allow me to die without a way to cope

Breathing in one last fatal breath

For now I open myself to death

I can't help what I have always known

Because time now has shown

That no matter how much I love thee

This was the only way to be

Reading this made me realize that he was in love with someone, but the person didn't feel the same way. I wanted nothing more then to hug him and make him not have to feel this way.

Putting the notebook back in my jacket I looked in the mirror and saw that it looked as if I had cried. Shaking my head I turned on the water and washed my face. When I was done I was pleased to see that it no longer looked like I had cried.

Walking out of the bathroom I went to class and waited for the bell to ring. In my mind I started to think of a plan to get Ryan to talk to me even if it was just to yell at me for being stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ryan's Point of View*

After math it was time for lunch. I wanted to go hang out with Sharpay, but I knew that she would ask me too many questions. It wasn't that I didn't want to answer them; it was that I was afraid of answering them.

Sighing I went to my locker and pulled out the notebook again before heading into the piano room. I was pleased to see that Kelsi wasn't in there. Sitting down at one of the desks I flipped to the last page.

Looking down I noticed that this wasn't in my handwriting. Horror filled me when I remembered that I had run into Jason and that he had also dropped a black notebook.

Standing up I started to hope that he hadn't read any of what I wrote. I knew that it was extremely unlikely that he didn't, but I was still hoping. Running out of the room I went into the cafeteria and looked around for him.

Seeing that he was sitting at the basketball table I bit my lip hating that I had to go talk to him when he was over there. Carding a hand through my hair I fixed my hat and walked over to him.

"Jason," I said shyly.

"Ryan," he said smiling sadly.

When I saw him look at me like that I knew that he had read some of the things in the notebook. Instead of asking for it back I ended up running out of the cafeteria and into the closest empty room.

I pulled my hat off and took out the razor that I was hidden there. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I positioned the razor to my arm. My breaths started to come out in sobs as I tried to hold my hand still.


	4. Chapter 4

*Jason's Point of View*

As Ryan ran off everyone at the table looked at me. Standing up I quickly ran after him. Seeing a door shut I got to it and opened it up. What was on the other side of the door made me stop in horror and shock.

Ryan was sitting there sobbing holding a razor to his arm. Closing the door as quietly as I could I went over to him and kneeled in front of him. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes.

Sighing I gently placed my hand on the hand that was holding the razor and pulled it away. When it was far enough away that it wouldn't hurt him I threw it under one of the desks and pulled him into a hug.

He buried his head in my chest and started to sob. Wrapping my arms around his shaking body I tried not to let the tears fall from my eyes also. I was extremely happy that I was able to stop him before he was able to do something stupid.

Feeling him start to move away I looked down at him and saw that he was fighting against me now. Shaking my head I made sure that he was tightly bound by my arms.

"Let go," he said quietly.

"No," I said calmly, "I will never let you go."

"You don't understand," he said pushing away harder.

"Yes I do," I said sadly, "I wanted to kill myself for such a long time, but I could never bring myself to do it because I saw what it did to my family when my mom killed herself."

"Jason," he said not fighting me anymore, but looking at me confused, "What are you talking about?"

"When I was eleven everyone was gone but my mom and I," I said looking down, "My mom was in the kitchen cooking supper, we were going to have her famous egg rolls. After sitting down and watching television for about an hour I became thirsty I walked into the kitchen and found my mom laying face down on the floor. A bottle of Jack Daniels and a bunch of pills were lying on the ground next to her.

I was frozen in shock, but it quickly wore off and I ran to her. She was cold, but she looked like she was asleep. When I couldn't get her to wake up I called 911. By the time they got to my house it was too late. My father came home a while later and I told him. He said that it was my fault. Ever since then I've wanted to kill myself."

Shaking my head I pulled one of my arms so I could show him my scars. Pulling my sleeve up I heard Ryan let a gasp slip through his lips. His hand shakily went to my arm and went over my scars and cuts. He gently lent down and brushed his lips over my arm.

Gasping myself I looked down at him and saw that he was kissing all of the scars and cuts. Smiling softly I rest my hand under his chin and gently lifted it. He gave me a confused look before I kissed his lips softly. He pulled back and had a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Jason," he said with a content sigh laying his head on my shoulder.

"Tell me," I said softly, "Tell me why."

"My uncle," he said his voice breaking, "He raped me."

"Oh god," I said hugging him tighter.

"It's my fault he did it," he said sobbing.

"No it's not;" I said calmly, "Rape is about power. You can't let him control you like that."

"How do you know?" he said glaring at me.

"After my mom died my dad became bored," I said shrugging, "I became his toy."

"Oh," he said looking down, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," I said sadly, "I've gotten used to it."

"My uncle stopped a while ago," he said shaking his head, "I just kept it with me."

"You should learn to let things go," I said smiling, "If you keep then with you then nothing good with happen."

"When did you get so smart?" he asked confused.

"I'm smart about a few things," I said shrugging, "Most of then are bad though."

"I'm sorry you know about them," he said sighing.

"Hun," I said making him look at me, "I'm used to being beat and molested. I'm more worried about you."

"He still does it?" he asked gapping at me.

"Yes," I said looking down, "He does."

"I'm sorry," he said hugging me.

"Shh," I said laughing, "I'm fine. No worries love."


	5. Chapter 5

*Ryan's Point of View*

"How can you say that?" I asked concerned even more, "Your dad rapes and beats you, your mom killed herself, and you're suicidal."

"Hun," he said carding a hand through my hair, "I'm used to it."

"I love you," I said without thinking.

"What?!?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Umm…" I said blushing instantly, "I said, umm…"

"Tell me," he said moving closer to me.

"I love you," I said getting lost in his eyes.

He didn't say anything to me for a while, but I'm glad he chose to do something instead. He looked at my lips before pressing his to mine. Smiling contently I moved back so he was lying on top of me. Carding a hand through his hair he pulled back.

Hearing him gasp in pain I looked at him concerned. He sat up and gripped his right side. Pain was sketched into every pore on his usually calm face. I moved closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked up at me and I saw that tears were falling gracefully from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked hoping it wasn't something too bad.

"My ribs," he said in a whisper, "I think they're broken."

"Can you stand up?" I asked even more worried now.

"No," he said looking at me with pleading eyes, "I have some pain killers in my backpack."

"Where is your backpack?" I asked standing up.

"At the basketball table," he said sadly.

"I'll be right back," I said running out of the room.

I ran into the cafeteria and to the basketball table. Troy and Chad gave me a confused look, but I just grabbed Jason's backpack and ran back to the room. Carefully locking the door I went to Jason and dropped the backpack next to him.

"In the smallest pocket," he said gasping for breath.

Handing him two pills I watched as he dry swallowed them. A soft sigh slipped through his lips and his hand loosened from around his chest. Seeing him smile contently I sighed happily and he looked up at me and motioned for me to come next to him.

"Jason," I said sitting next to him and giving him a sad look, "You should go to the hospital."

"I don't have any money," he said shaking his head, "There's nothing I can do."

"You can tell my dad," I said smiling, "He'll tell the cops, pay for your bills, and if needed provide you a place to stay."

"I couldn't ask that of you," he said calmly.

"That's why I'm offering," I said in a begging tone, "Please, I hate to see the love of my life hurt."

"Okay," he said grabbing my hand, "But I don't think I can make it through the rest of the day."

"I'll drive you to my house," I said standing up.

"Okay," he said following me, "But I have to tell Coach Bolton first."

"I'll pull my car up," I said taking his and my stuff and walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

*Jason's Point of View*

I smiled contently to myself as I walked, well more limped, to the lockers. When I got there I saw that Coach was sitting at his desk and I walked to him. He motioned for me to wait, and by the time he was done I was panting slightly.

"What is it Jason?" he asked looking up.

"I have to leave," I said taking a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?" he asked standing up.

"Yes," I said looking down as tears filled his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

I didn't want to repeat the story I had just told Ryan so I lifted up my shirt to show him how bad my stomach and chest were. Hearing a gasp come from his lips I turned away from him and allowed my shirt to fall back down.

"What the hell happened?" he said even more concerned.

"My father," I said in a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said trying to catch my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said tears falling from my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he said sighing, "But you're not going home."

"Actually, I'm going with Ryan Evans to the hospital," I said wiping the tears away and blushing, "We're going to talk to his father and see if he can adopt me until I'm 18."

"Good," he said nodding before smirking, "Wait, you mean Ryan Evans, the one you have had a crush on forever?"

"Ya," I said blushing harder, "He likes me too."

"Just making sure," he said smiling, "Now get you ass out of here and call me after you get checked out."

Laughing slightly I limped out of the locker room and went outside. Ryan was standing by his car looking at the door worriedly. When he saw me he ran over and helped me down the stairs.

"Ryan," I said calmly, "I'm not going to die. I promise I'm fine."

"Stop saying you're fine," he said his voice raw, "You shouldn't be fine. Your father is beating and raping you. Do you not get that?"

"I do get it," I said sighing, "But I can't let myself think about it."

"Why not?" he asked desperately, "Why can't you think of it?"

"Because then I'll try to kill myself again!" I yelled as tears started to stream down my face.

"Oh, shit. Jason, I'm sorry," he said pulling the car into his driveway, "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just, I hate seeing you like this and hearing you talk like that. It's not a healthy way of dealing with it."

"And cutting yourself is?" I asked making myself sound emotionless.

"Jason," he said turning to me, "I love you. I promise that I will help you if you promise to help me."

"I just don't want to find another person I love dead," I said looking at him in the eyes, "Please don't leave me."

"I will never leave you," he said pulling me into a hug, "I love you too much to leave you. I would die if I ever left you."

"I love you too," I said before kissing him.

He started to kiss me back, but when he put his hand on my thigh I pulled back roughly thinking it was my father. Looking at him, I knew that he could see the pain and fear that laced my eyes.

"Jason," he said carefully, "Are you okay?"

"Shit," I said realizing it was Ryan and not my father, "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," he said smiling, "But why did you pull away?"

"I thought that you were…" I said before trailing my sentence off.

"You thought I was…?" he asked confused.

"My father," I said in a whisper as tears filled my eyes.

"Oh," he said calmly.

Shaking my head I angrily wiped the tears that were falling from my face away. I hated that I looked so vulnerable whenever someone said something about my father. Ryan must have known what I was thinking because he turned to me and hugged be gently.

"Jason," he said calmly, "Let's go inside. My dad will know what to do about this whole thing and then we can go to the hospital."

Nodding my head softly I opened the door and got out of the car. Ryan grabbed our stuff and walked to my side. Smiling the best I could I limped to the front door as I started to feel pain in my ribs again.


	7. Chapter 7

*Ryan's Point of View*

I watched as Jason started to walk to the front door. The only thing I could feel was anger at his father and worry about him. I knew that he wasn't handling this the way he should be, but I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Dad," I said when I opened the front door.

"Ryan," he said walking out of the kitchen with Mom, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," I said dropping the backpacks on the floor, "Mom, Dad this is Jason. He needs our help."

"What's wrong?" Mom said giving him a concerned look.

Hearing him sigh I saw him lift up his shirt to show us the damage that his father has done to him. I hadn't seen it before so I had to look away as tears filled my eyes. I saw Mom cover her mouth so we couldn't hear her silently crying, but Dad looked at Jason and walked over to him.

"Can you tell me who did this to you?" he said in a calm soothing voice.

"My father," Jason said his voice cracking.

"Dad," I said finally looking back, "We need to take him to the hospital, but he doesn't have any money."

"I'll take car of it," he said nodding, "Let's go."

Walking out of the house I gently wrapped an arm around Jason's waist and hoped that I wasn't hurting him. He looked at me and smiled before yawning. Chuckling softly I opened the door to Dad's car and let him get in.

As the car started Jason laid his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Smiling to myself I put my head on his and fell asleep listening to Jason's breathing to calm me down.


	8. Chapter 8

*Coach Bolton's Point of View*

When I saw Jason's chest I knew that I was right to suspect that someone was hurting him. For awhile I had thought that someone was beating him, but since I never had proof I couldn't do anything about it.

I kept thinking about what would have happened if he wasn't friends with Troy and he didn't stay over at our house sometimes. He probably wouldn't be in as good of a condition as he is now.

Sighing I walked onto the court and saw everyone looking around for Jason. Shaking my head went over to them and waited for them to quiet down. When they finally did Troy stepped forward.

"Dad," he said trying to keep the worry from his voice, "Where's Jason?"

"Everyone I want you to go to the bleachers and sit down," I instructed calmly, "I'm going to tell you, but you have to make sure that this never leaves this room."

When everyone was sitting down I walked to them and pulled a chair from the sidelines. They were looking at me with hopeful yet concerned eyes. I was glad that Jason had friends like this, but I knew that he needed to be with Ryan for now.

"Jason came to see me during lunch," I said not wanting to waste time, "He was limping and I when I asked him what was wrong he lifted his shirt. Cuts, scars, and bruises were covering his whole chest. When I asked him who did it to him he said his father. At the moment in time he's with Ryan Evans and his family. They are taking him to the hospital and are going to let him stay with them. There is a very good chance that Jason won't be back for a few days and that he might not be on the basketball team for the rest of the year."

Hearing everyone gasp I sighed. I knew that it wasn't my place to tell them this, but I couldn't leave them in the dark when one of their team mates and friends was in so much trouble.

"How did we not see that?" Chad asked quietly, "I mean we never went to his house and when we did his dad was drunk."

"Because he was good at hiding it," I said shrugging, "He also hid the fact that he was gay."

"He's what?" Zeke said his eyes wide.

"Is there a problem with that?" I said glaring at him.

"No," he said shaking his head, "But he just doesn't have the look like Ryan does."

"He likes Ryan," I said smiling, "And Ryan likes him. That's why I didn't insist that he come with Troy and I."

"Are they dating now?" Chad asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," I said laughing, "But I wouldn't be surprised if they started."

Before the guys could ask anymore questions my phone went off. Looking down I saw that it was Jason's cell phone number. Motioning for everyone to be quiet I opened the phone and said hello.

"Coach Bolton?" a voice asked.

"Who is this?" I asked knowing it wasn't Jason.

"It's Ryan," he said instantly.

"Where's Jason?" I asked looking around the room.

"He's in surgery," he said his voice cracking.

"Why is he in there?" I asked concerned again.

"Because his ribs were broken and one of the punctured his lung," he said softly.

"Shit," I said not knowing what to say, "The team and I will be there soon."

"I'll tell you what else is wrong when you get here," he said hanging up the phone.

"Let's go," I said putting my phone up, "Jason is in surgery."


	9. Chapter 9

*Ryan's Point of View*

I sat next to my parents trying not to cry. The doctor had just come out to tell us that Jason was in surgery because one of his lungs clasped. Mom was hugging me as I did my best to be strong, but I kept seeing his wrists and knowing that I needed to help him, but first I needed to stop too.

"Ryan," someone said running up to me.

Turning around I saw Coach Bolton and the rest of Jason's friends and teammates standing there hoping that I could give them some hope. Looking at their faces caused me to fall to my knees sobbing.

Mom, Chad, and Troy kneeled next to me as Dad and Coach Bolton went to talk. I started to rock back and forth hoping that I could get away from them and hurt myself. Shaking my head I remembered saying that I wouldn't leave Jason and my hurting myself would hurt him too.

"I have to see him," I said rubbing my arm gently; "I need to see him."

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked confused.

"I need help," I said my breathing becoming labored, "It hurts. I need to stop thinking about it."

"Ryan," Troy said lying my on my back, "Where does it hurt?"

"My head," I said trying to curl into a ball, "I need to stop it, but I can't anymore."

"Can't do what anymore?" Mom asked placing a hand on my forehead.

"I can't hurt myself anymore," I said without thinking.

"What?" Mom asked gasping.

I felt someone put their hand on my sleeve and push it up. Hearing the people around me gasp and cry softly I allowed the tears I had been fighting to pour down my face.

"Ryan," Coach Bolton said calmly, "I need to talk to Ryan alone."

When everyone got up and walked away I tried to calm down my breathing. Coach Bolton sat down next to me and rolled me to face him. Staring at him I saw that he had a look of understanding on his face.

"How long have you been hurting yourself?" he asked sighing.

"Since my uncle raped me," I said looking away.

"You and Jason have a lot in common," he said softly, "That's why you guys are so good together."

"I guess so," I said nodding.

"You said you can't stop the pain," he said cocking an eyebrow, "You can't hurt yourself anymore because you promised Jason you wouldn't."

"Ya," I said biting my lip.

"Is anyone here for Jason Cross?" a doctor said holding a clip board.

Rolling my sleeve down I ran over to him and looked at him hopefully. Seeing the smile that he had on his face I felt my heart jump. I knew that Jason was going to be okay; I just wanted to see him.

"Jason's surgery went fine," he said smiling, "He's in his room and you can go to see him if you want to."

"Oh thank Sire," I said grinning.

"Go into see him," he said motioning for me to go.

Running into the room the doctor was pointing to I smiled when I saw that Jason was staring out the window. Walking over to him I sat down on the bed and bit my lip nervously.

"Ryan," he said turning to me.

"Jason," I said grinning.

"Climb in," he said pulling the blankets down.

Yawning I climbed under the blanket and gently cuddled into his side. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and laid his head on mine. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and allowed myself to get lost in his scent.

"You're tired," he said in a whisper, "Go to sleep."

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked yawning once again.

"I'm tired too," he said smiling sleepily, "Let's both go to sleep."

Smiling I closed my eyes and yawned softly. Hearing him chuckle I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly before closing his eyes. Closing mine I let his breathing lull me into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

*Coach Bolton's Point of View*

"Would it be alright if we went to see Jason too?" I asked calmly.

"Of course," the doctor said smiling, "Go into see him."

Nodding I walked into the room that Ryan ran into. Hearing footsteps behind me I knew that the rest of the team had followed me in. Stopping in the middle of the room I smiled at the sight that was before me.

"That is so cute," Chad said next to me.

"Yes it is," I said smiling, "Come on let's go. We can come back tomorrow."

Walking out of the room I remembered the sight of Jason's stomach when he first showed it to me. I knew that the sight was going to haunt me for a long time. I also knew that Ryan and Jason were going to have their work cut out for them if they wanted to help each other.


	11. Chapter 11

*Jason's Point of View*

What I woke up I was surprised to feel a warm body next to me. Opening my eyes I looked over and saw Ryan curled up next to me. Smiling I remembered that he was going to be with me for a long time.

Staring down at him I bit my lip and started to think about what was going to happen. Ryan's eyes fluttered open and look up at me. He gave me a confused look, but then smiled softly.

"Hey," I said in a whisper.

"Hi," he said blushing.

"You're so cute," I said kissing him sweetly.

He opened his mouth and allowed my tongue to slip into it. A moan slipped through his lips as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Pulling back I started to kiss his neck.

"Jason," he said rolling his head to the side giving me more of his neck.

Biting his neck roughly I licked the bite mark soothingly. Feeling Ryan's body arch up from the bed I slipped my arm around his back. Squeezing his ass he let out a high pitched moan and started to pant.

"Ryan," I said pulling back.

"Jason," he said trying to catch his breath.

"I love you," I said hugging him.

"I love you too," he said softly.

"Good," I said smiling, "Do you know when I get out of here?"

"No," he said shaking his head, "But I can go see."

"I'll wait until the doctor comes in," I said laying my head on his, "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either," he said moving closer to me.

"Good," I said smirking, "Because I wouldn't let you leave me."

Ryan smiled shyly and hid his head in my neck. Chuckling I wrapped my arms around his waist and yawned tiredly. Looking around the room my eyes fell on a clock that said it was nine in the morning. The door opened and in walked a doctor.

"Good morning Mr. Cross and Mr. Evans," he said smiling, "I'm Dr. Tyler."

"Hey Doc," I said waving at him.

"I'm going to tell you some things," he said calmly, "Firstly; you took a lot of damage. We had to surgically fix the bleeding that was caused. That's all that we had to do."

"When do I get out of here?" I asked hopefully.

"If you have someone to go home to," he said nodding, "You can leave today."

"Sweet," I said grinning, "I guess I can leave then."

"We do have to talk though," he said becoming serious, "We found proof that you are hurting yourself."

"I know," I said sighing, "But that all is getting taken care of."

"Okay," he said nodding, "I'll go get the paper work for you."

As the doctor walked off I turned to Ryan and saw that he fell back asleep. Smiling softly I ran a hand through his hair and got out of bed without waking him up. Grabbing the clothes that were laying on the table I quickly changed and turned back to him.

"Ryan," I said shaking him awake, "Come on. Let's go."

"What's going on?" he said his voice rough with sleep.

"I can go," I said smiling.

"That's great," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Come on," I said helping him up.

"Here you go Mr. Cross," Dr. Tyler said handing me the paperwork, "Once you fill that out you may leave."

"Thank you so much," I said smiling.

He nodded his head and left the room. Turning to Ryan I kissed his lips and put the paperwork on the bed. Quickly filling it out I grabbed it and walked with Ryan to the nurse's station. Handing them my paperwork I went over to Ryan and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Let's blow this joint," I said smirking.

"We have the next four days off of school," he said laughing, "I don't think that we have to hurry."

"I know," I said calmly, "But I want to be alone with you."

"Mr. Cross," he said flirtatiously, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Only if it's working," I said kissing him roughly.

"We should wait," he said pulling back, "At least until we talk."

"About what?" I asked confused.

"Jason," he said sighing, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said smiling, "What else is there to know?"

"If we can stop before one of us kills ourselves," he said shaking his head, "I can't live without you anymore then I can live without breathing."

"I don't want to leave you," I said taking his hands in mine.

"Then what are we going to do?" he said ripping his hands away from mine.

"We're going to stop," I said instantly.

"I don't want to," he said yelling.

"What?" I asked stepping back.

"I don't want to stop," he whispered, "I want to die."

"No," I said shaking my head, "You don't want to die."

"Yes I do," he said desperately, "I want to die, but I won't leave you."

"Ryan," I said sighing, "Do it."

"What?" he asked his eyes wide.

"I want to die too," I said looking away, "I just thought that we should try to fight."

"I don't care," he said grabbing my hand, "I just can't leave you."

"Then don't," I said smiling, "We can die together."

"We should go to my house," he said looking around, "I have things there that can help us."

"Like what?" I asked as we walking to his car.

"Guns, knifes, and poison," he said calmly.

"I always thought that I would kill myself with a gun," I said nodding, "Let's go."

Ryan turned to me and smirked got in the car. When we were in the car he drove to his house as fast as he could. He took one of the turns too sharply and the car rolled over.

Turning to him I saw that his head was bleed. I tried to move closer to him, but I couldn't move my arm. Taking a deep breath I cocked an eyebrow when I smelt gasoline. Gasping I looked at the engine compartment right before it lit on fire.

Looking back at Ryan I saw that he was looking at me. He smiled softly at me before the fire consumed the car. Feeling the fire lick my skin I smirked at the memory of it. Taking a breath I reached into my pocket and took my lighter out. Lighting it I allowed it to blow up and cause the fire to burn even hotter. Closing my eyes I felt Ryan grab my hand before I stopped breathing.


End file.
